


Jungle Snacks

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Dragon Ball, Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Jungle Book (1994)
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, Kaa seems to always be hungry and he searches endlessly for the chance to finally get his mancub. Of course he won't turn down the arrival of other meals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyPeters163](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CoreyPeters163).



The heat of the jungle is kept at bay thanks to the canopy. It allows only the bare minimum of light to filter down to the ground speckled with shrubbery and the markings of animals. The jungle is a quiet place lacking anything exciting at the moment despite the prowl of much larger hunters. However, there is one serpent that is taking this idle jungle to his advantage.

Even if there were other predators about, they'd likely steer clear of the large python. Kaa is well known throughout the jungle for his insatiable appetite, especially for that of the man-cub. He's persuasive and tricky, able to control another creature through mere eye contact if he wills. Whether it's from fear or respect, they tend to leave him be as he slithers about.

Kaa scoffs to himself as he slides about the ground, piercing eyes narrowed in disgust. He's _starving_ and there's only one way to fill that void. In need of food but seeing no humans in sight, he can only be frustrated. The long length of his tail curls up behind him as he stops before a rather large tree surrounded by bushes and weed-like flowers.

He can't help but pause. In the distance he can hear something, _feel_ something, coming closer to him. Kaa can already tell that's it's not a bear or tiger or even one of those blasted monkeys. No, this is something that makes his mouth water and his tongue slip out as he hisses. "This should be interesting."

There's nothing he wants more at the moment than to devour a delicious meal that's just for him. It almost doesn't even matter if it's the man-cub or not. That can be for later. For now, he needs something – anything – and then he'll hunt the man-cub down.

Unsure of what his prey looks like or what abilities they may have, Kaa is quick to take precautions. He's smart after all. He hasn't gotten to be such a large and crafty snake by taking chances or risking to lose a potential meal. Oh no, he knows much better than that. It's exactly why he turns around and eyes the large tree.

Smiling slyly to himself, Kaa begins to slither up the tree and away from view. It takes him several moments to gather up his lengthy body on the branches. He's thankful they're thick and all him to wind his length around one of them, securing himself in case something goes amiss.

The leaves the hang over his head and adorn the branches around him, obscure him from sight almost completely. All that can be seen is the gleaming eyes through the leaves. But only if one were to peer carefully in his direction.

The jungle stills almost completely as he waits for his meal to come around the bend – hopefully following the small dirt path that's been created from constant traffic of humans and animals. Although he keeps his senses on high alert. A hungry snake only gets one chance to snag his much needed meal after all and he doesn't plan on losing it.

Thankfully, Kaa doesn't have to wait very long at all. He can hear the young human before see her. But it's all he needs. She comes from just the way he had expected earlier and she's much smaller than what she gives off.

"Ugh! Where am I!?"

The loud booming voice doesn't seem like it could come out of a fifteen year old girl. Although her voice bouncing off the trees doesn't help to quiet the shout in the slightest. She stomps down the path with a hidden determination. "I don't know what those boys did but I won't let them get away with this! I'll bust them this time for sure!"

Kaa watches carefully, taking in every flinch and twitch she makes as she comes closer to where he's hidden. Her appearance is something he hasn't seen before – quite different than that of the man-cub. Bright, orange hair sways down past her shoulders clad in a red tank top. She has her shirt tucked into a short white skirt fastened with a red belt.

She stops just under the tree and groans, "This is ridiculous!" Her blue-eyed gaze lowers down to stare at her white shoes and red socks scoffed with dirt and leaves sticking to them. She's far away from the city she originates from and she has no idea how she's going to get back. Feeling small for a tiniest moment, she tries to mask it while sinking down to sitting on the path with her arms wrapped around her legs.

But the panic is there. "I just don't know what to do," she says in a small voice.

"Poor child," Kaa hisses as he begins to extend himself down from the tree branch.

Surprised, she yelps and falls backward – fully – onto her rear. Her hands clasp down against the ground as she stares up at Kaa until he's eye level with her. "You- You're a snake! A talking snake!"

Kaa ignores her shout and instead swiftly redirects the conversation. He's only somewhat impatient due to the hungry that consumes his thoughts. "Yes, I am known as Kaa."

A name seems to make the situation a little more bearable. But only slightly. Thankfully for Kaa, this young girl is able to quickly snap back into the strive she wants to make to get home. "I'm Candace. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Can..dace.." He hisses out, teasing the name. Kaa unwinds further from the branch to let part of his length hang as he lifts his head, locking eyes with the girl. "I can help you."

"Uh, yeah, can you start by telling me where I am?"

Kaa moves around her, loosening his grip on the tree branch to make it where he's back where he started. Except now he has himself coiled around her once. His scaly body rubs up against her bare arms and it seems to shock her back into the sudden urge she has to control the situation.

"Hey watch it, that feels weird."

Locking their gazes together, Kaa hisses at her. "If you look into my eyes I can help you achieve whatever you desire."

This triggers something in the girl and she can't help but allow her mind and body to accept this. Her ultimate goal to bust her brothers comes to mind instantly. Candace feels absolutely giddy about this and she wants to know exactly how this talking snake plans to help her. It doesn't even matter he asks for in return. Not when she has her lifetime wish in such close reach.

"How do you plan to help me bust my brothers!?"

The statement catches Kaa off his guard for a brief moment. However, he doesn't let it shake him for very long at all. He's already moving along with drawing her deeper into his trap. "Of course.~"

In this moment, Candace has willingly walked into what Kaa has planned for her. Her blue eyes begin to fade into multicolored circles that come in and out of focus around her pupils. Kaa keeps his attention fixated upon her for just a little while longer, determined to make sure that she is completely hypnotized.

"Now be a good girl, lift your arms, and hold still."

Kaa begins to unwind from around her and pulls himself back up to be positioned well over her head. Seeing as he intends to not only eat her, but make it to the ground and continue on his way – well he decides to kill two birds with one stone. He's practically salivating as he readies himself to lower back down and devour her. The hunger he feels is uncontrollable at this point.

It takes all of his willpower to slowly begin moving. He opens his jowls as wide as he possibly can to be able to easily take her inside. Kaa doesn't pause until he's just below her shoulders. It's only for a moment however. He continues to eat her, not wasting another second, in his eagerness to reach the jungle floor.

Just before his face ghosts over the dirt, he stops. Kaa is quick to give himself a small swooping motion before he hits the ground, having completely scooped her up inside of him. He swallows hard, pushing her further down into his stomach to be digested. With his belly full, Kaa is blessed for a brief moment as he begins to move his body, as well as the bulge of where his food is inside of him, to a safer location to relax as his meal breaks down.

Although he can't deny that it wasn't all that satisfying. He's quite the large python after all and one measly little girl won't be doing him any favors. Especially while his pallet is set on consuming one man-cub in particular. Already working himself back up into an unexpected, and unwanted hunger, Kaa moves back into the bushes to move down toward the river. From there, he plans to go up to where the village sits. Besides, there's always the chance he'll get the opportunity to lure Mowgli into his coils.

Kaa's overall movements are rather… slow, after eating that girl. She's begun to digest rather nicely and the bulge has started to recede quite a lot as well. Gone are the feelings of her squirming inside as she's succumbed. The long trek from the worn pathways of the jungle to the river is one he's pleased to take. Especially when he can feel the vibrations of a human close by.

He tries not to rush but at the same time not to be slow. He doesn't want to miss a chance to take the man-cub into his trap. Just the thought has his stomach rumbling as he slithers over the grass and around the larges trees with their overhanging branches, sending flowers and leaves a plenty into the water below.

The gentle sound of the slow moving river is usually the only thing that can be heard for miles. Well, that is unless a fight between animals breaks out. But today that's far from the case. Just after the bend in the river there's a young girl collapsing onto the ground. Leaves, dirt and sand all sticks to her damp body. She doesn't care, not while her chest is still heaving from having lost her breath. She counts herself lucky for being able to even survive the surprise of being dumped into the water – such deep water at that.

Her yellow tank top clings to her like a second skin while her lower body feels heavier thanks to all of the water her light blue denim shorts soaked up. Opening her eyes, she stares up at the canopy and the sunlight that manages to stream down between the leaves. "Where am I…?" she groans aloud, not even caring who hears.

In fact, part of her hopes someone does. At least then she could ask the question directly and, hopefully, get an answer. The last thing she remembers is a fight with Team Rocket and a flash of light. One that promptly dropped her from the sky of this world and into the slow moving river. Being skilled in swimming, she was able to make it to the shore but not after promptly freaking out when she had none of her pokeballs on her.

The young woman wore herself out searching the depths until finally she crawled onto the bank. Which is where she pushes herself into a sitting position. Her knees draw up to her chest and she loosely wraps her arms around them. Her short, dark orange hair droops from the water. However, she ignores the way her hair lets the side ponytail slide a little lower.

She can't believe she doesn't have her pokeballs, much less Togepi. A sigh brushes out past her lips as she simply hopes everyone is okay and she'll get to see them again soon. Her arms recede from her legs as she crosses her legs beneath herself. "Now to find a way back."

"Are you lost?" comes a hiss from beside her.

The sudden voice makes her visible jump and a small shriek to break out from her throat. "W- Who's there!?"

The young girl hurries to turn around but only manages to fall onto her butt with her fingers planted firmly onto the ground – just shy of touching the water once more. Fear is evident on her face as she watches the bushes rustle to the right. Her eyes remain wide even as Kaa begins to slither out into view.

"Was.. Did you speak?"

"Yes~ I did," he replies simply. Kaa stays relatively hidden in the bushes with his meal almost done digesting. He's eager to have another join in to make his search for the man-cub more bearable. "I heard you were in trouble miss~."

"Ah.. but snakes don't-" She bites her tongue at that. It wouldn't be the strangest thing. After all, Meowth talks. This place must not be any different. For all she knows she's just in a different city far from her friends. Happy about this thought, she leans forward and pulls her red suspenders back up to rest on her shoulders properly. "So, what do I call you?"

"My name is Kaa."

"Well mine is Misty," she says as she shifts her legs so they rest to the sides, bent back toward the water. The toes of her red, white and yellow shoes dig into the ground. "Can you tell me where the closest Poke Center is or if this is near the Kanto region?"

"I'm not sure," he says as he comes closer to her. Once he's before her knees he lifts himself up so that his eyes are level with hers. "But I can help you." Exasperated and moody, it's not hard to get the hypnotism to take control of her. The colors of her eyes change and become dull as Kaa hisses to himself, "That was easier than I thought."

He weaves his head back and forth, testing the strength of his spell of sorts, before recoiling back ever so slightly. Kaa eyes her and decides on the best way to eat her. Pulling the rest of his body out of the bushes, Kaa puts about a foot of distance between them.

"On your knees.~" He hisses, drawing the s out as Misty begins to move under his command. She does just as he says. Misty leans forward until she's on her knees with her hands folded on her lap. "Further," he continues to demand. Misty doesn't stop moving until she's on her hands and knees before Kaa as he opens his mouth wide.

Kaa doesn't waste a second in slinking forward and beginning to eat her whole. She disappears up to her waste and she basically crawls into his belly willingly. The corners of his jowls lock around her thighs as he rises up off the ground and slurps the rest of her into his stomach. He can feel her settling further down to join that previous girl – Candace.

The full feeling only last a short while. He's an extremely large python after all. It'll take more than a couple girls to fill him up and satiate his hunger. Which is why the second he shifts her down further, readying the large bulge to begin moving, he's already thinking about his next meal. There's no denying he hopes it's that elusive man-cub as he slowly withdraws back into the foliage.

The trip was made a little bumpier than usual. With the hypnotism wearing off as she digests inside of his stomach, she fidgeted several times. It made it difficult for him to pull her through to the next area, hoping to get to where the village sits on the other side of the river. However, the slow slithering motions are only made easier to handle when a loud shriek pierces through the air.

Not very far away from where Kaa is, a woman jumps up from the prickly bush she had landed on. She brushes leaves off of her purple dress. On the top of the dress she dons an orange cloth with a matching yellow sash around her waste, both littered with debris from her fall as well.

"This is absolutely absurd! How could he let that monster do that to!?"

The frustrated is clear on her countenance as she continues to pluck prickly barbs off her outfit and sticks out of her black hair. It had come undone from the fall but once it's free of sticks, she ties it back up into a bun. She sighs, the sadness thick in her voice, "Goku..."

"Are you okay miss?~" comes the drawn out hiss from before her.

She gives a small yelp as she takes a step back, hand coming up to cover her mouth. She hadn't noticed Kaa until he had uttered a word. Her eyes run along the impressive length of his body, to the point where the rest of him is hidden behind foliage.

Of course, she's used to rather abnormal happenings and tries to grab the situation by the horns. She kneels down, her skirt becoming taut around her legs in the process. "Um, hi there. I'm Chi Chi. You haven't by chance heard of a man named Goku have you?"

"No, sorry."

The disappointment is there even before he can finish his lengthy hiss. "I see..." She stands back up straight and looks from side to side. With no clue where she is, she huffs. This certainly won't be easy.

"But if you would look into my eyes, I can show you how to find him."

The lie is almost too perfect and he's surprised when she actually falls for it. It's in that instant that Kaa knows this will go _much_ more smoothly than the last ones. Or at least, so he thinks.

As she crouches back down to bring herself to his level, she's easily ensnared by the hypnosis. It's all going so well until Kaa goes to bring himself close to her, "Stay still." He's just about to lift himself high above her when a stick from the tree above suddenly comes falling down.

It lands right on Chi Chi's head and in that instant she snaps out of the trick. She actually screams at first with Kaa looking menacingly down at her with his mouth slightly open. Her eyes widen in fear and she tries to get away. But she trips over her own two feet and falls backward, narrowly avoiding her head hitting the bush she had landed in originally.

The second her back hits the ground, Kaa is moving to subdue her. He slithers up and lays his body atop of hers. Resting part of his neck between her breasts, he looks her straight in the eyes. "Trust in me," he hisses softly. Just as Chi Chi is reaching up to try and swat him away, she's lost once more – lost in those eyes that make her mind go completely blank.

With her tucked safely back into his control, Kaa moves back down her body to position himself at her feet, "Lift up." She does and he's glad she's weak-minded at the moment. Otherwise he would have had to swallow her while she thrashed around and it's bad enough he might get some sand in his mouth.

He pauses once he's devoured up to her thighs. Having to stop for a moment since she's laying down, he knows this one will be slightly tricky if she manages to break free again. But she manages to do what he wants without her saying a word. The saliva soaks into her dress as he moves up the rest of her body until all that's left is from her shoulders up.

In one last moment he gulps hard as he consumes the rest of Chi Chi and swallows her down to join Misty. The bulge in his body returns to the abnormal size now that Chi Chi is wedge down into his lower body. He can already feel his juices working to digest her as he hums to himself, rather happily too.

Now he just wants to find his dessert.

The river is long and winding through the jungle, but after running into Chi Chi he's realized he's made if farther than he realized. However, with another new meal working it's way through and giving him more energy, he's fighting the pros and cons of having to lug the extra weight around.

The slithering is slow, but still progress. Especially after Chi Chi broke free from the mind control and tried to get out. It was a doomed effort from the start, especially with her body slick with the juices that kept her from leaving. All of the trouble is worth it to Kaa when he finds himself near the slow patch of river speckled with stones to allow the humans to cross it.

The towering walls on the over side of the river remind him he can't enter there. Rather, he can get in but escaping with a full belly would not be ideal. He can feel the vibrations of small feet landing onto his side of the jungle and he knows he only has one chance.

From the distance and through the leaves of the bushes he can see the small girl.

Her blue and violet skirt swishes about her legs as she lifts the large jug off her head. Black hair, tied back into a small braid, dares to come loose against her beige shirt as she starts to kneel down. Bare feet curl into the damp dirt as she lowers the jug into the water, letting plenty of it flow into the container.

Kaa is well aware that she's one of the man-cub's friends and that she's rather fearful of anything that relates to the jungle. Therefore he's careful and quiet as he sneaks up behind her until he's literally right beside her legs. The sunlight is still bright even for the day beginning to shrink away and it allows him to show his reflection in the water next to hers.

Shanti doesn't yell or fling the pot. She merely drops it into the water where it catches on one of the stepping stones, keeping it from getting carried away in the current. Normally, she would already be on the other side and darting into the safety of her home. But she can't. She's frozen on the spot with fear and the way those eyes stare deep into her own.

She remembers what Mowgli warned her about. That there's a deadly snake in the jungle that can steal away free will – draw you deep into his coils and eat you. She knows all she has to do is not look Kaa in the eyes but with the water's reflection it's already too late. There's no difference and Kaa has her drawn into his trap before she even had the chance to realize it.

Dark eyes dull and copying the same color as Kaa's, she's too weak to escape his mental hold on her. Which makes it rather easy for Kaa to pull himself out further from the bushes and dip down into the warm water for a brief moment. She leans her head forward just as he opens his mouth wide in preparation for devouring her small body.

From her shoulders and up, she's gone as he locks his jaws around her upper arms. Her skin is warm to the touch and it sends a shiver through his coils. He can even feel her hoop earrings brush against his insides. She is eaten further, up to her waist were he has to pause again.

The steady beat of her calm heart can be felt through his mouth. She's a good girl and he silently praises her for being so easy to devour. It's then that she begins to slide forward into his mouth. The angle is perfect and she slips right in without another second to waste. The last thing he knows is her feet grazing over his tongue.

With the remainder of his body on the ground, he can feel what's coming before he sees it. Kaa quickly slithers up out of the water as he swallows Shanti down further to make way for the finale he's waited for, for so long.

"Kaa!"

He's unable to run and hide to perform a sneak attack this time. Instead he merely draws up his bulging coils and waits for the boy to come running from the opposite direct Kaa had come. Something told him the man-cub would arrive and he's far to giddy to hide it. Especially as those bare feet skid to a halt before him.

Mowgli wears nothing to cover his dark skin save for a red loincloth worn as shorts. He's trying to piece the puzzle together and it's not very hard for him to figure out just what happened. His short, black hair sways about back and forth as he gazes from the jug to Kaa and then from Kaa to the village. There's nothing right about this situation.

"Where's Shanti? What did you do, Kaa?!"

"Ah… the girl. Well you see," Kaa begins to hiss. He moves while he talks, taking advantage of Mowgli's blind rage and worry to lay his coils around the latter. A second later he's drawing them up and tightening them around Mowgli. "You'll get to be with her again man-cub. In just a moment."

"Let me go you stupid snake! And give me back Shanti!"

"I can't do that man-cub, now just be still." Kaa tightens his hold on Mowgli so the latter can't escape much less fidget too much. He bobs and weaves his head before the man-cub in a hypnotizing motion. "Look at me."

Mowgli immediately pinches his eyes shut, "No! I know what you did!"

"You do?" Kaa quickly recovers, "Ah, I can help you though. I know where Shanti is."

Mowgli opens one eye before tentatively letting the other open as well, "Really?"

"Yes.~" Kaa hisses as he locks his eyes onto Mowgli's.

Although the latter tries to close his eyes once more, it's too late. Kaa has seen into them long enough to get a tight hold on his psyche.

"Shut your eyes."

Mowgli only does so because Kaa wills it. All of the tension in his body eases up and Kaa begins to loosen his coils from around the man-cub's body. He tongue flicks over Mowgli's cheek as he hisses, "Look up."

As the boy obeys the demand, Kaa lifts himself up enough to where he can open his jowls wide. He's quite literally salivating at the mere thought of finally being able to eat this man-cub. And he plans to savor every second.

He stops at the waist and lets his mouth rest for a brief moment. Kaa can feel his stomach doing flips and flops in anticipation. All of those other meals were nothing compared to this one. The taste of the warm flesh not bound of so much cloth – he revels in it.

A moment later he's taking Mowgli up to the thighs. His coils have begun to recede and stretch out to allow the inevitable swallow an easier passage. In just a moment the man-cub will be able to be joined with his dear friend once more. Not that Kaa particularly cares about that detail.

At least not while he's idling below the man-cub's knees. The last little bit is short, sweet and to the point as he chomps down against the ground and scoops lays his neck against the warm grass speckled dirt.

Kaa hums to himself as he swallows one last time to push Mowgli down further to join the rest of the rather large bulge in his coils. He feels better than he has in a long time and for once, he's content and full. Although a second later he can tell that the villagers will be on the lookout for Shanti and Mowgli soon. So with his stomach satisfied, Kaa makes his way back into the depths of the jungle to rest and although the rest of his meals to tide him over until hunger comes for him again.


End file.
